villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Persuader (DC)
The Persuader, also known as Nyeun Chun Ti, is a member of the Fatal Five and a mortal enemy of the Legion of Superheroes. History With the threat of the Sun-Eater on the rise, the Legion convinced the imprisoned Persuader to agree to a temporary alliance. Persuader had every intention of double crossing them, something that the Legion took into account. He and the rest of the group were returned to Takron-Galtos. His Atomic Axe can cut through anything, even Superman's flesh. Nyuen Chun Ti grew up to believe that the most important thing was to be able to prove his self-worth. As a result, he got into many fights as a child. As an adult, he was Persuader, like the other members of the Fatal Five, was recruited to help fight the Sun-Eater. He wielded an axe that could cut through almost all matter, make dimesional rifts, cut a person's air supply off, or even cut off gravity, according to Persuader's mental commands. He even used his axe to cut through several rifts, and joined 500 different Fatal Fives to create the Fatal Five-Hundred. In other media ''Justice League'' The Persuader appeared in Justice League: Unlimited with the other Fatal Five members fighting the Legion. He appears fighting alongside the Emerald Empress referring back to their comic book relationship. ''Legion of Super-Heroes'' The Persuader appeared in the animated series Legion of Super-Heroes alongside the Five. The Persuader and the Five fought against the Sun-Eater and almost betrayed the Legion but were later arrested. He appeared in the first episode and ran away with them. They were later captured in the third episode. They helped the Legion fight the Sun Eater and almost betrayed them but he was arrested with the Fatal Five. He is part of the villains who were freed from prison by Imperiex and were recaptured in season 2 episode 2. ''Smallville'' The Persuader appeared in the eighth season of Smallville episode "Legion". Persuader stole a Legion flight Ring and traveled from the future back in time intending to kill Kal-El before he can create the legacy that will inspire Earth to welcome aliens in the future. He arrived in the Kent Barn and used his Atomic Axe to smash a chest destroying the Phantom Zone crystal when Clark immediately arrived asking the assailant his identity. The Persuader attacked Clark using his Axe to cut his abdomen causing serious damage. As Persuader was about to finish off Clark, the Legion from the future arrived to stop him. The Legionnaire Cosmic Boy removed his Axe with his magnetism powers, Saturn Girl froze him in his place with her telepathy and Lightning Lad disabled him with a lightning attack. Rokk then removed the Legion ring from the Persuader's finger, causing him to automatically transport back to the 31st century. Gallery Persuader 002.jpg Teen Titans Vol 3 16 Solicit.jpg Fatal Five 02.jpg Cole Parker 02.jpg Fatal Five 5.jpg Fatal Five 07.jpg Fatal Five 06.jpg Fatal Five 05.jpg Fatal Five 04.jpg Fatal Five 02.png Fatal Five 10.jpg Fatal Five 08.jpg Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Superman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains